


热风

by acenoanada



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 可能会写好几部分?反正都是h。





	1. Chapter 1

他们最初没想做爱，只是单纯的在几个月不见之后来个叙旧的吻。  
但或许就是因为几个月不见，吻着吻着就吻到了床上。  
——  
艾斯不想轻易服软，可马尔科一直顶弄着他的敏感处，他只好用脸颊蹭了蹭马尔科的脸，几乎是哀求的喊出马尔科的名字。  
但马尔科假装没有听见——他在床上向来如此，尽管日常生活中的确算是个极好的男友，但在床上总会哄着艾斯满足自己的恶趣味，现在也一样。  
艾斯被马尔科一顶一顶就要高潮，却偏偏被马尔科握住了阴茎根部。  
艾斯挣扎起来，他的挣扎并没有太大影响，只得到了马尔科一个充满汗水味的、有安抚意味在的吻，艾斯呜咽了几声，心里知道自己是不可能让马尔科松手了，但他真的很想射出来。  
以往过于剧烈的快感现在也成了折磨，艾斯不断的尽自己的办法讨好马尔科，像是蹭脸，又或者是绵长的吻，可马尔科铁了心不打算让他射。  
“混蛋……马尔——”艾斯的咒骂没有说完，他迎来了一次干性高潮，这场高潮所带来的巨大快感让艾斯直接失了声。  
马尔科松开了手。  
“不行……不行……马尔科不……行啊啊啊!”艾斯被迫延长了这场高潮，他整个人都沉浸在高潮的快感之中，双眼没办法聚焦，他就像是大风暴里的一艘小船孤独又无助，他不自觉的将腿缠上了马尔科的腰。  
“艾斯。”昏昏沉沉之中有人叫了自己的名字，艾斯抬眼看去，视线模糊只能看到一个黄色菠萝头，那个菠萝头对他说，“我爱你。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 等我有时间写H，害，做到失控真的好，我真的可以v

他们开始交往还是艾斯刚加入白胡子海贼团没多久的时候，那个时候艾斯尽管实力不弱但在控制火这方面还不太精。特别是每次做的时候只要一高潮艾斯就会不受控制变成火。  
马尔科本人并不是很在意，但艾斯因为总伤到马尔科而感到愧疚。  
于是就造成了……  
“马尔科，艾斯最近的确是在躲你吧？”萨奇秉着幸灾乐祸的想法问正在看天气的马尔科，结果是，他得到了马尔科的飞踢。但正如萨奇所言，艾斯的确在躲着自己，马尔科皱了皱眉，不明白为什么艾斯会躲着自己，他从桅杆上飞下来走向了二队队长所在的房间。  
艾斯正在睡觉，不，应该说是，艾斯又在睡觉。“醒醒。”马尔科推醒了艾斯，艾斯揉着眼看着他，开口道，“怎么了？”  
“爱人之间是应该坦诚的吧。”马尔科注视着艾斯，他试图从艾斯的眼睛中找到答案：躲闪，亦或是愧疚之类的情感，但他没有看见，他只看见了青年眼中的疑惑。  
“你不明白吗？我说这句话的意思。”马尔科皱了皱眉，“我以为自己说的很明白了，艾斯。”“啊、不是、我认为我们之间是没有秘密的。”艾斯急忙解释，尽管他不明白为什么马尔科会因此生气，就因为自己没有回答他的话吗？“你在躲我。”马尔科说，他的眉头皱的更深了，说完他又肯定了一下，“你在躲我，如果你觉得我们之间没必要维持这种关系，可以直截了当的告诉我，大家都是海贼，不会因为这些事情尴尬的。”  
“你在说什么，马尔科?”艾斯此刻才深深地体会到年龄差距所带来的沟通障碍，那么这个时候最有效的缓解矛盾的方法就是，艾斯凑到马尔科面前，勾住他的脖子吻住了他。  
马尔科被小恋人的主动勾起了火，他的手在艾斯身上摸索着向下滑去，艾斯立马结束了这个吻。“我不想这样，马尔科。”艾斯这么道，马尔科更加不理解了，勾起自己欲望的是艾斯，现在他又说自己不想上床，他强压着自己的欲望等着艾斯解释。  
艾斯结巴了半天没说出来一句完整的话，马尔科叹了口气，问他，“是不是担心我会因为你的火受伤？”艾斯点了点头，有些不好意思的低下头去不敢看他。“明明我很快就会痊愈也不行？”马尔科继续问。  
这次艾斯很长时间都没有回答，马尔科甚至怀疑他低着头睡着了，他正要起身将艾斯好好放到床上的时候艾斯抬起了头，那双永远都那么明亮的眼睛直视着他。  
马尔科听见了他的回答，他说，“可你会疼。”


End file.
